


Planets Stretched Between Our Dreams

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planets Stretched Between Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompts "warmth, touch, dream".

His dreams of Sakura are always the ones that leave him happiest. It’s to be expected, and how could he not when she smiles at him so warmly, reaches out to touch his hand, laces their fingers together as if they were always meant to fit that way (and they always were meant to hold hands, weren’t they?). 

“I miss you,” she says, honesty plain in her dream-warmed face and he knows she doesn’t say it as a means of guilt, only an admission of the truth. He squeezes her hand. 

“I miss you, too,” he says, and he does.


End file.
